Memories in The Rain
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Canon/AR. "Tenten?" / "Neji, kau ingat saat pertama kita semua disatukan di Tim Gai?" / Bersamaan dengan guyuran hujan, kenangan demi kenangan berjatuhan. Berdua, mereka menatap masa lalu dalam rintik air yang jatuh dari langit.


**Memories in The Rain  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk para pencinta hujan. Hahaha... _h_ _ere you go!_

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan topeng ANBU melangkahkah kakinya keluar dari gedung Hokage seusai melaporkan misi solo yang baru dijalaninya. Jalanan tampak sepi, dan hari hampir malam. Ia mempercepat perjalannya menuju rumah dengan melompat ke batang pohon. Kecepatannya stabil, _well_ , bagaimanapun, c _hakra_ nya hampir habis dalam misi, ia tak mau menanggung resiko ambruk di perjalanannya menuju Hyuuga _compound_.

 _Tes. Tes._

 _Shinobi_ berusia sembilan belas tahun itu menengadahkan kepalanya, masih melompati pohon demi pohon. _Sial_ , hujan mulai turun. Oh, ini adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyambut kepulangannya setelah satu bulan penuh menjalani misi di Ottogakure. Dengan enggan, pemuda itu meningkatkan kecepatannya.

 _Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes._

 _Sial_ , tak mungkin ia sampai ke rumah dalam keadaan kering.

.

.

"Neji- _sama_ ," sapa beberapa pelayan, membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Neji memasuki Hyuuga _compund_.

"Hn."

"Saya akan menyiapkan air hangat," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Pemuda itu menangguk, terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, ia hanya ingin mandi dan tidur. Neji memutuskan ia akan menemui Hiashi- _sama_ besok saja, dan mungkin setelah itu ia akan menemui Ten–

"Oh, Neji- _sama,_ Tenten- _san–_ "

"Aku akan menemuinya besok," jawab Neji. Ya, Tenten mengetahui bahwa Neji yang menjalankan misi sebulan penuh akan dijadwalkan pulang hari ini. Mungkin gadis itu datang ke sini siang tadi.

Membuka topeng ANBU miliknya, pemuda itu menyusuri kompleks Hyuuga menuju ke ruangannya. Dan akhirnya ia sampai, menggeser pintunya terbuka. Namun, pergerakannya berhenti, mata lavendernya memantulkan seorang gadis bercepol dua yang tertidur di kasurnya.

"Tenten?"

Mendengar itu, dengan keahliannya sebagai _kunoichi_ , gadis itu melompat dan turun dengan mulus di lantai kayu, kunai telah siap di genggaman tangannya.

 _Trak. Trak._

Seketika, kunai-kunai itu terjatuh.

"Neji?! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil berlari menghampirinya, iris cokelatnya yang khawatir menatap Neji untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Neji datar, mengabaikan pertanyaan Tenten.

Gadis itu meraih lengan Neji, dimana kain pakaiannya sobek dan menampilkan luka kemerahan. "Ya ampun, Neji, apa Tsunade-s _ama_ tidak menyuruhmu mampir ke rumah sakit?"

"Tenten, apa yang kau–"

"Oh, kau memang keras kepala, kau pasti bersikeras tak mau ke rumah sakit, berpikir kau tak membutuhkannya. _Baka no_ Neji!" ujarnya kesal. "Dan kau basah kuyup."

Dengan kata itu, Tenten dengan cepat membuka lemari Neji dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk putih, menyerahkannya pada pemuda Hyuuga itu. "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat."

Gadis itu melesat, meninggalkan Neji yang masih terpaku di pintu.

.

.

 _Zzzzrrrrssss._

Hujan besar masih mengguyur Konoha setelah Neji selesai membersihkan dirinya. Tenten masih ada di kamarnya, dengan cekatan, jemarinya merawat luka Neji, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di hari-hari _genin_ mereka dulu.

"Selesai," kata gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Hujan kali ini besar sekali, _ne_? Kau tahu Neji, akhir-akhir ini Konoha dilanda hujan," kata Tenten, beranjak dan menggeser pintu menuju beranda, menatap hujan yang turun.

Neji tahu sedari tadi Tenten menghindari pertanyaanya tentang mengapa ia ada di sini. Tapi ia juga tahu, cepat atau lambat gadis itu akan memberitahunya, ia hanya harus menunggu. Iris lavendernya melembut saat melihat punggung gadis itu, yang mendudukkan dirinya di beranda dan terdiam menatap sang hujan. Neji berdiri, bergabung dengan Tenten.

Melalui sudut matanya, Neji dapat melihat Tenten tersenyum. Hanya dengan itu, entah mengapa rasa lelahnya tadi menghilang. Dan pemuda itu bersyukur bahwa Tenten baik-baik saja, ia tidak sedang berada di rumah sakit ataupun menjalankan misi berbahaya. _Well_ , bagaimanapun itu hal yang wajar untuk seorang _shinobi_.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya. Hujan tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Rinainya yang lebat membasahi pekarangan Hyuuga, menghantam apapun yang ditemuinya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tidak, bukan jenis keheningan yang menggelisahkan ataupun keheningan pilu, melainkan keheningan menenangkan yang dibawa wangi khas hujan, sementara ia mempersembahkan tarian dan nyanyiannya pada dua penonton setianya.

"Kau ingat Neji? Saat pertama kita semua disatukan di Tim Gai?" tanya Tenten, menolehkan kepalanya pada Neji.

"Hn."

Pandangan Tenten kembali pada hujan, iris cokelatnya melembut, dan senyum masih tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kalinya Gai- _sensei_ memperlihatkan senyum kebanggannya, dan bagaimana Lee untuk pertama kalinya kagum dan bertekad menjadikan Gai- _sensei_ sebagai _role model_ nya. Dan aku ingat, tampang dingin dan datarmu saat itu," kata Tenten sambil tertawa.

Jelas sekali pikiran Tenten tidak berada di masa ini, tatapannya menerawang, dan mau tak mau Neji juga mengingat saat-saat itu, menatap masa lalu dalam rintik air yang jatuh dari langit.

"Di ujian _chuunin_ , kau ingat saat Lee menghilang? Kita mencarinya dan menemukan Lee sedang membantu Tim 7," kata Tenten lagi.

 _Zzzzrrrrssss._

"Dan aku ingat pertarunganmu dengan Naruto, saat kau mulai berubah menjadi sedikit hangat," ujar Tenten lembut.

 _Zzzzrrrrssss._

"Lalu, kau ingat kari kehidupan yang sangat pedas itu?" Tenten kembali tertawa. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melihat ulang ekspresimu saat itu."

Mendengar itu, Neji hanya mendengus. Dan bersamaan dengan guyuran hujan, kenangan demi kenangan berjatuhan. Tak jarang Neji tersenyum kecil saat Tenten menceritakannya.

"Oh, dan saat pertarungan melawan Kisame, aku ingat kau... menyelamatkanku. Tak hanya saat itu, aku berhutang banyak nyawa padamu."

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten, bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari percakapan ini sebenarnya. Ia yakin, Tenten tidak hanya mencoba membuatnya mengingat masa-masa itu tanpa tujuan. Tapi ia terdiam, membiarkan Tenten memimpin percakapan ini. Gadis itu kini memeluk kedua lututnya, matanya tak lepas dari sang hujan.

"Aku bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas Neji, semua latihan, misi, dan kerja keras itu, tahun demi tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Akhirnya, setahun lalu, aku dan Lee menjadi _jounin_ , dan kau, dipromosikan menjadi ANBU beberapa bulan lalu..."

Seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, tiba-tiba Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, tatapan menerawangnya lenyap, digantikan oleh tatapan bersalah, "G _omen_!" ujarnya. "Neji, kau harus beristirahat, oke? Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu, aku senang kau baik-baik saja, aku akan pulang sekarang," kata Tenten, bersiap beranjak dari duduknya.

Neji menghela napas, gadis itu menghindar lagi, "Tenten."

Memahami setiap maksud perkataan Neji, Tenten mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri, ia menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku... aku menunggumu Neji, pelayan membiarkanku masuk, dan siang tadi hujan juga turun. Maaf aku tertidur di kasurmu," kata Tenten.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hn?" tanya Neji, melihat kekhawatiran di mata gadis itu.

"Aku takut..." kata Tenten, menundukkan kepalanya, "ini misi solo pertamamu sebagai ANBU."

Neji menatapnya sedikit tak percaya.

"Tidak, bukan maksudku tak yakin pada kemampuanmu," kata Tenten, menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Hanya saja, pekerjaan sebagai ANBU selalu memiliki resiko besar. Sebulan selama kau pergi, hujan selalu membawa kenangan tentangmu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa. Tapi, lambat laun aku menyadari semuanya. Dan bahwa sebenarnya, aku selalu menyadarinya, aku hanya mencoba untuk menyangkalnya sejak lama."

Hening, gadis itu terdiam, wajahnya masih menatap lantai kayu, dan Neji masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Tenten, "Tenten–"

"Aku akan menyesal jika tak sempat mengatakan ini padamu... kau dan aku bisa mati dalam misi kapan saja. Aku... aku mencintaimu Neji."

Neji bergeming, kaget akan perkataan gadis itu, meski begitu, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, aku hanya harus mengatakannya." kata Tenten tersenyum. Meski begitu, iris cokelatnya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, " _Jaa ne_! Aku harus pulang!"

 _Zzzzrrrrssss._

Tapi sebuah tangan kuat membawanya kembali duduk, dan sepasang iris lavender menatap Tenten.

"Jangan pergi. Hujan masih belum berhenti."

 _Aku juga mencintamu._

Dalam hati, Neji merutuki dirinya, entah mengapa kata itu tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Zzzzrrrrssss._

"Jangan pergi, Tenten..."

 _Aku mencintaimu, Tenten..._

Masih memegang pergelangan tangan Tenten, Neji menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya –memeluknya dengan erat. Sementara itu, Tenten yang kaget akan perlakuan Neji menitikkan air matanya, balas memeluk pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun, Tenten adalah orang yang paling mengerti Neji, ia tahu jika pemuda itu bukanlah tipe _the man of word_. Telah bertahun-tahun lamanya Tenten mengartikan perkataan tak terucap Neji, dan tentu, ia pun mengerti arti perkataannya sekarang.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Tenten, tak peduli misi apapun yang diberikan padaku, aku akan kembali..." bisik Neji di telinga gadis itu

 _Aku akan kembali padamu Tenten..._

Air mata Tenten meleleh, dan gadis itu tersenyum –senyum yang tak akan lenyap dalam waktu singkat.

Disaksikan oleh sang hujan, janji itu terbentuk bersama sebuah harap, dan sebuah kenangan baru terukir, kenangan yang akan selalu mereka ingat kala hujan turun...

.

.

.

 _Karena dengan melihat hujan_

 _Aku melihat hidupku_

 _Kenangan di masa lalu..._

 _Harapan di masa depan..._

– _Mizu Kanata_

* * *

Karena kurang lebih, itulah yang saya rasakan ketika hujan turun.

 _Thanks for reading!  
_

 _Review?_


End file.
